


A Break

by mistresslavellan (theorchidhorror)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorchidhorror/pseuds/mistresslavellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy, self-indulgent Lavellan/Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jocuments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jocuments/gifts).



> A very very VERY late Valentine's day present for semperfry, who is probably more in love with my Lavellan than I am. 
> 
> Mostly this was just an exercise in getting back into writing, as I've been neglecting it for quite a while. I'd love to write more Dragon Age, and really needed a place to start from. So if the overall feel of the piece is sort of awkward, that's why.

“ _Inquisitor_. A moment please.”

Cullen’s voice is sharp when he calls to her in the courtyard. She’s only just returned from the Wastes, or the Approach- or some other ghastly desert region, and Enansal finds the last thing she wishes is to hear about at the moment is whatever dilemma Cullen’s no doubt brought to her. In her short time with the Inquisition, she’s already learned a few subtle nuances of her advisors- the way Josephine always addresses her overly formal when she’s having a particularly rough day, or the way you can practically hear the frown on Cullen’s face when he has bad news. This is one of those moments.

Ena turns, half expecting the commander to be flanked by the entirety of the Inquisition’s forces, but is met only by him, his hands resting in their usual spot on the hilt of his sword. “Commander?” The surprise and confusion is evident in her voice as she takes a cautionary step in his direction.

Cullen nods his head once at her- a stiff motion, which only adds to her confusion. “I left instructions that I was to be informed the moment you arrived back at Skyhold.” He straightens his back, attempting to make himself appear taller. Somewhat of a pointless endeavor in Enansal’s opinion as, even on a bad day, Cullen towers over her petite frame. “I… trust everything went well?” He frowns, opening his mouth as if to say more, before apparently deciding against it.

She blinks at him, her voice softening. “Cullen, if you need me for something…”

“I-ahem- I _do_ have something that requires your immediate attention, Inquisitor, if you can spare the time.”

The elf frowns. Truthfully, she had hoped to have a chance to relax once her party arrived back at Skyhold- or at the very least, have a bath and scrub off the blood, soot and Maker knows what else cakes on a person after fighting a dragon. The hesitance to meet him must definitely show on her face, as Cullen begins to fumble with his words, clearly thinking of a different way to phrase his request.

“Maker’s breath- I… thought you might use a _break_.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They’ve barely shut the door to Cullen’s quarters behind them before he’s on her-his hands grabbing for her hips, pushing Enansal further into the room. She presses her mouth to his in a hungry kiss and hooks her arms around his shoulders, trying desperately not to trip as he guides her backwards to the edge of his desk. As her legs touch the edge of it he’s grabbing her again, effortlessly lifting her small frame on top of the workspace- all the while showering her with a storm of kisses.

For a moment Enansal relaxes against the desk, pulling an arm from around Cullen’s shoulders and using one to support herself. Cullen tears himself away then, moving down from her mouth to kiss at her neck and collarbone. Ena’s eyes fall closed and she tilts her head away from Cullen, allowing him better access to the area he’s occupied with. But before long the kisses begin to come slower- each one becoming less frantic and haphazard and she can feel the metaphorical furrowed brow and worry again as he presses his lips to her.

“…Cullen?”

“I… worried you’d might not return.” It’s spoken in a hushed voice, between a few last lingering kisses to her shoulders. “I know it’s foolish but…” He sighs softly, leaning forward just enough to rest his forehead on her.

“And leave you to run the Inquisition’s forces alone? Hardly.” She smiles, and though he can’t see it, Ena knows that he can hear the teasing tone in her voice. “Josephine might do a decent enough job running things while I’m gone, but wherever would you be without your Inquisitor?” Wordlessly, Cullen removes his head from her shoulder to nip sharply at her collarbone. As she lets out a short hiss of surprise mixed with pain, she can feel him smiling against her skin.

She missed this- needed this, though she didn’t know it. There’s just something…rejuvenating about these stolen moments with Cullen, removed from the Breach, and Corypheus, the Inquisition. Something intoxicating about their moments alone when he sighs her name into her skin- never quite getting the Elven pronunciation of it right- she’s enamored with the way it sounds coming from him nonetheless.

“I- suppose I should let you return to your duties, Inquisitor.” His voice cuts into her thoughts, startling her slightly. As Cullen pulls away from her he begins the attempt to straighten his hair and clothing to their usual state. “If I keep you hidden away much longer I fear Leliana may send out a search party for you- if she hasn’t already.”

Enansal laughs, a short chuckle- knowing Leliana, that is very much a possibility. She pushes the thought out of her mind as she hops off the desk to approach him. “And I you, Commander. I believe I’ve taken up enough of your time for one day.“


End file.
